Даурский журавль
| wikispecies = Grus vipio | commons = Grus vipio | itis = 176189 | ncbi = 9115 }} Даурский журавль ( ) — птица семейства журавлей, обитающая в Восточной Азии, в том числе и на территории Российской Федерации. Редкий вид, его общая численность по оценкам орнитологов составляет 4900-5300 особей. Находится под охраной международных и национальных законодательств. Описание Птица высотой около 190 см и весом 5.6 кг. Единственный вид журавлей, у которых ноги имеют розоватый оттенок, а вдоль шеи проходят широкие белые полосы. Вокруг глаз имеются участки красной голой кожи. Оперение большей части тела взрослых птиц тёмно-серое; маховые и кроющие перья крыльев более светлые и имеют серебристый оттенок. Половой диморфизм (видимые различия между самцом и самкой) не выражен, хотя самцы выглядят несколько крупнее. У молодых птиц перья на голове и передней части шеи рыжие, а маховые перья крыльев и хвост тёмно-серые. Распространение Природный ареал даурского журавля расположен в Азии — места гнездовий распространены в исторической области Даурия (отсюда и название) и включают в себя сев.-вост. Китай, сев.-вост. Монголию и прилегающие территории юг.-вост. части России. В Российской Федерации его можно встретить в Забайкальском крае в бассейне рек Агуца, Онон; в Еврейской автономной области, на берегах оз.Ханка, в Хинганском заповеднике и его Архаринском филиале, вдоль рек Амур и Уссури. В зимнее время около 2000 птиц восточной популяции мигрируют в район демилитаризованной зоны между Северной и Южной Кореей (в частности, устье р. Ханган, Чолвонская котловина и нижнее течение реки Имджин Higuchi, H., Ozaki, K., Golovushkin, K., Goroshko, O., Krever, V., Minton, J., Ueta, M., Andronov, V., Ilyashenko, V., Kanmuri, N., and Archibald, G. 1994. The migration routes and important rest sites of cranes satellite tracked from south-central Russia. The Future of Cranes and Wetlands:15-25.Kaliher, F. 1993. Population and distribution of wintering and migratory cranes in South Korea, Winter 1992-93. Unpubl. rept. to ICF. 41 pp. ), а ещё порядка 300 следуют дальше и останавливаются в районе японского о. Изуми. Имеется единичный случай наблюдения этих птиц в Тайване. http://www.rdb.or.id/view_html.php?id=60&op=grusvipi Птицы западной популяции (ок. 3000 птиц) мигрируют в район нижнего течения р. Янцзы в Китае, а также в долину р. Хуанхэ и оз. Поянг.Yang Ruoli, Xu Jie, and Su Liying. 1991. The distribution and migration of the White-naped Crane. Forest Res. 4(3):253-256.Harris, J. T., Goroshko, O., Labutin, Y., Degtyarev, A., Germogenov, N., Zhao, J., Zeng, N., and Higuchi, H. 1995. Results of Chinese-Russian-American investigation of cranes wintering at Poyang Lake Nature Reserve, China. Cranes and Storks of the Amur Basin:57-72. Ранее численность даурских журавлей была гораздо выше, а ареал охватывал большую территорию, однако в результате хозяйственной деятельности человека и военных действий популяция этих птиц резко сократилась и достигла критической отметки в годы Второй мировой и Корейской войн. Flint, V. 1978. Strategy and tactics for the conservation of rare birds. Priroda 756 (8):14-29.Won, P. O. 1981. Status and conservation of cranes wintering in Korea. Crane Research Around the World:61-65. Обитает во влажных заболоченных лугах, поросших вейником (Calamagrostis) и осокой; долинах рек и приозёрных котловинах. Размножение Половая зрелость даурских журавлей в условиях дикой природы наступает на третий или четвёртый год жизни. Моногамны, пары сохраняются в течение всей жизни. Как и у других видов журавлей, состоявшая пара отмечают своё соединение совместным характерным пением, которое обычно издаётся с запрокинутой головой и поднятым вертикально вверх клювом и представляет собой череду сложных протяжных мелодичных звуков. При этом самец всегда расправляет крылья, а самка держит их сложенными. Первым начинает кричать самка и издаёт два возгласа на каждый возглас самца. Ухаживание спровождается характерными журавлиными танцами, которые могут включать в себя подпрыгивание, перебежки, хлопанье крыльями, подбрасывание пучков травы и наклоны. В места гнездовий журавли прибывают в начале апреля, когда на болотах тает лёд. Гнездо обычно строится на открытом участке на краю болота с высокой травянистой растительностью недалеко от сельскозозяйственных угодий и представляет собой холмик сухой травы, преимущественно из осоки, с небольшим углублением посередине. http://www.rdb.or.id/view_html.php?id=60&op=grusvipi Одно и то же гнездо может использоваться несколько лет подряд, при этом каждый год оно достраивается и ремонтируется. Часто пара за сезон строит несколько гнёзд, но яйца откладываются только в одно. Интенсивность гнездовий зависит от природных условий: например, в Монголии в котловине озера, окружённого зарослями осоки отмечено три пары гнездящихся журавлей на 5-км участке, тогда как в отсутствии озёр она падает до одной пары на 8 км Golovushkin, M. I. and Goroshko, O. A. 1995. Cranes and storks in south-western Transbaikalia. Cranes and Storks of the Amur River:39. В Китае места гнездовий могут пересекаться с японскими журавлями. В брачный сезон журавли более агрессивны в охране своей территории, а во время насиживания яиц и выведения птенцов ведут себя более спокойно по отношению к пришельцам. Самка как правило откладывает два яйца (реже одно) в середине апреля — середине мая. В случае если по какой-либо причине первая кладка погибла, самка способно отложить яйца повторно. Размер яиц в среднем составляет 9.45 х 5.43 см http://elibrary.unm.edu/sora/Auk/v103n01/p0125-p0134.pdf Инкубационный период длится 28-32 дня. Птенцы становятся на крыло через 70-75 дней. Питание Даурские журавли всеядны — питаются как растительной, так и животной пищей. Основной рацион составляют корневища и побеги водных растений, насекомые, рыба, креветки и другие мелкие позвоночные животные. Их можно встретить кормящихся зерновыми культурами на рисовых, кукурузных, соевых и пшеничных посевах. Угрозы и охрана Даурский журавль находится под угрозой вымирания и включён в списки Международной Красной Книги и Красной Книги России, а также находится под запретом международной торговли (Список CITES). Хотя за последние годы наметилась тенденция к увеличению популяции этих птиц в некоторых регионах, на территории России и Китая их численность постепенно снижается. Основным фактором риска этого вида является осушение пригодных для гнездовий заболоченных территорий в результате хозяйственной деятельности человека, освоение земель под сельскохозяйственные нужды, мелиорация, строительство дамб, лесные пожары и беспокойство, вызванное присутствием человека. Ссылки * Сайт Международного фонда охраны журавлей * IUCN/SSC: Обзор состояния и план по охране журавлей * Даурский журавль на сайте Red Data Book Категория:Журавли Категория:Птицы России Категория:Птицы Азии Категория:Фауна Дальнего Востока